1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a clamping device which can be used to secure a hood on the outer periphery of a camera lens mount.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Lens mounts in use up to now generally can accept accessory hoods, and a wide variety of devices for securing the hoods to the mounts have been proposed. The most commonly used device includes a threaded portion at one end of the hood which is adapted to engage a correspondingly threaded filter attachment portion at the front end of the lens mount. It is also known to provide a set screw threaded through an opening in the hood to be pressed in the radial direction against the outer periphery of the front end of the lens mount. In either case, attachment of the hood is troublesome and time-consuming. Particularly when using the threaded filter attachment portion, another problem arises in that since the hood is relatively heavy and difficult to handle, the helical ribs forming the screw thread are often damaged.